Would It Make Any Difference
by kymby67
Summary: Eighteen months ago, Edith Crawley was jilted at the altar by Anthony Strallan. Now Edith has mysteriously left and Anthony intends to find her. Will he be successful? AU.
1. A New Beginning

**A short chapter my fellow Andith shippers, but one I hope you will enjoy. Of course I still do not own Downton Abbey.**

A fresh start that was what Edith Crawley needed. A new life in a new town where no one knew of her or her past. Jilted at the altar by one man and left alone and pregnant by another. Oh, both had loved her in their own misguided ways. Anthony, so much, that he had sacrificed a chance at happiness not only for her but himself as well. Michael had provided her with financial independence from her father, first, by hiring her as a columnist for _The Sketch_ and then, naming her as heiress to his estate.

After finding out she was pregnant, Edith began making plans to come to America to have her child. Sighing as she stepped off the ocean liner in Boston, Edith fetched the single bag she'd packed to start this new adventure and hailed a taxi to the hotel where she'd arranged a room.

 _EAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAE_

Sitting down and glancing at the headlines of the local paper, Anthony Strallan nearly spat out his tea. **'Earl's Daughter Presumed Missing'** was printed in big bold letters across the front page. The baronet quickly scanned the article for details. Other than the fact, Lady Edith Crawley had not been seen by family, friends, or employees in over a week there was little information. The story appeared to have been leaked by servants rather than being an attempt by the family to find the missing middle daughter.

Anthony was livid. Once again, the precious reputation of the Grantham family name was taking precedence over Edith's well-being and happiness. _Get off your high horse Strallan, it's your deplorable actions that led to her getting involved with a married man who's recently been declared dead._

Anthony, pacing back and forth in front of the hearth came to a sudden stop. Perhaps Gregson had faked his death and Edith had left to meet him and begin anew in some foreign country. But if she hadn't, where was she? Was she hurt, in danger, or possibly being held against her will?

Eighteen months ago, walking away from his last chance at happiness, Anthony had resigned himself to a life of loneliness consisting of books, his estate, and memories of Edith. His solicitor and estate manager assumed any dealings outside of Locksley on his behalf. After leaving her at the altar, he'd vowed to stay behind the scenes and allow the young lady the opportunity to discover the life she so deserved without the worry of meeting him in the village or elsewhere.

Oh he'd kept tabs on her through his few remaining friends and occasionally made inquiries with a lone contact at Whitehall.

But now. Now, in Lady Edith's best interest, he needed to put aside his own discomfort and embarrassment and find her. Make sure she was ok. The Crawley family certainly didn't seem concerned.

On the other side of the pond, Edith stepped out of a cab onto Commonwealth Avenue. Settling her fare and tipping the driver, she turned and studied the magnificent building in front of her, The Hotel Somerset. Here she planned to begin the next chapter of her life. Hopefully this time though, she'd find that happy ending that had eluded her thus far.

The doorman politely tipped his hat as she entered.

Walking to the front desk, she was greeted by the clerk on duty, "may I help you madam?"

"I believe you have a reservation in my name" Edith informed him.

"Your name please?" the clerk inquired.

"Strallan" the strawberry blonde replied. "Josephine Strallan."


	2. An Ocean Apart

**Only nine days until ANDITH FEST my fellow shippers! I can hardly wait. In the meantime, I hope you'll enjoy this little update. Sadly, Downton is the property of Julian Fellowes.** **As always, your reviews, favorites, and follows are greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

Edith Crawley reached into her purse and brought out some notes with which to tip the bell-hop who'd carried her bag up to the room.

Suprised at the woman's generosity, the young lad grinned broadly.

"Will there be anything else Mrs. Strallan" he asked.

"Mhmm? What? Umm...thank you but that will be all for now" Edith replied. Answering to her assumed name would take some getting used to.

"If you need anything, anything at all, just ask for Jimmy!"

"I certainly will" the strawberry blonde smiled.

Once Jimmy had gone, Edith began unpacking. First, she removed the outfits she'd brought, placing them in the closet. Nothing fancy but they would do until she was better settled. Next, came a few books selected from among her favorites and she placed those on the desk that sat in front of the window overlooking the street. Reaching into her bag, she slowly brought out one last item delicately wrapped in tissue paper. A small frame which held her most cherished possession, a photograph of Anthony Strallan. Gently, she traced her fingers over his likeness before setting the picture on the nightstand by the bed.

Fighting back tears, Edith sat on the edge of the bed staring at Anthony's photo. A year and a half had passed since their failed wedding and still her heart ached from the loss. Her thoughts drifted daily to the quiet unassuming man who'd captured her heart only to crush it by walking out of the church and leaving her at the altar that day.

At first she'd been angry. Cursed his name. Swore to herself and anyone who would listen that she hated him. Of course it wasn't true, and deep down Edith knew it but the young woman hadn't been ready to admit she would love him until her last breath. And months later, she also refused to admit her attraction to Michael was, in part, because he reminded her of the baronet. The physical resemblance between the two men was the reason she'd acted so recklessly. She couldn't have Anthony, so she'd settled for a pale imitation of the one man she truly wanted. She'd tried to imagine it was Anthony who held her in his arms while Michael made love to her. But where Michael had been mostly concerned with his own needs, Edith was certain her Anthony would have been a gentle, caring, and patient lover.

Well, it was all water under the bridge now and dwelling on it wouldn't change her circumstances. Michael was dead, Anthony supposedly hidden away at Locksley, and she was pregnant. For a brief moment, Edith allowed herself to wonder how the older gentleman would have reacted had she told him of her situation. Had she sent for him, would he have come to her? Offered her the protection of his name? Don't be silly. The man couldn't bring himself to marry you when you were a virgin. He certainly wouldn't want you now that you're damaged goods and carrying another man's child.

At least, she thought, no one knows I'm pregnant. Not the lawyer she'd retained in Scotland to see after her affairs at the paper. Nor Grandmother Martha, whom the young woman had convinced to aid in the transfer of money from Michael's estate to an American financial institution. Martha had readily accepted her granddaughter's explanation that the Crawley's were being overly oppressive and Edith just needed a break from her family, preferably with an ocean between the two parties. And while the statements she'd made weren't entirely untrue, the strawberry blonde conveniently failed to mention her pregnancy and the fact that she'd be sailing for Boston rather than New York.

If the Crawleys actually took the time to search for her, which Edith highly doubted, they would more than likely locate her. Hopefully though, with sufficient distance between them, finding her would require a bit of effort. Thereby, allowing the young woman the opportunity to give birth before returning home and claiming the child as her ward.

Back in Yorkshire, Anthony Strallan was mentally mapping out his course of investigation while hurriedly packing a bag for London. Once there, he would speak with employees of The Sketch. The baronet also hoped to gain access to Edith's flat as well as Gregson's. With the possibility of Edith having gone abroad to meet Gregson, it was of the utmost importance to view the passenger lists of all ships that had departed London in the past two weeks. If need be, he'd call in a few favors from his contacts at Whitehall. Eager to set his plan in motion, the tall blonde reached for the frame on the bedside table and gently tucked Edith's picture in amongst his other belongings before setting off in search of his Sweet One.


	3. A Meeting With Lady Painswick

**Please accept my apologies for the delay in updating this little story.**

Anthony, after arriving in London and opening up Strallan house, gathered his courage and called upon Rosamund Painswick who agreed, albeit reluctantly, to speak with him. No, she'd not seen or heard from the young woman and had no idea where she might have disappeared to. Edith's aunt then proceeded to give the older gentleman a piece of her mind concerning his treatment of her favorite niece. She ranted and raved, calling him a cad and a coward as well as possibly the biggest fool she'd ever known because only a fool could not have seen that Edith genuinely loved him. It was not, as others had accused, a love borne of desperation. No, desperation, she informed him, more accurately described Edith's involvement with Gregson. The jilting had left the young woman so insecure, so hopeless of finding anyone to return her affections that she was willing to accept love from any possible source, including an already married man.

And, oddly enough, after she'd given the baronet a thorough dressing down, Lady Painswick handed him the spare key she held to Edith's flat and wrote down the telephone number to the young lady's American grandmother in New York.

"Why are you helping me" a baffled Anthony asked.

"I've always liked you Sir Anthony and Edith loves you and I love Edith and want her to be happy. I think if my niece were to contact anyone it would be either Martha Levinson or myself, she trusts us. She trusted you Sir Anthony. Edith has trusted only a few people in her life, me, Martha Levinson, and once upon a time you. But then you broke that trust along with her heart in the worst possible way."

The baronet closed his eyes in an effort to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, "Rosamund, I swear" he began, failing to notice he'd addressed the lady informally, "I was only trying to do what I thought was best for her."

"I'm sure you were" she replied "but that's the problem. Everyone seems to think they know better than Edith what's best for her. She's a very intelligent young woman who's capable of making responsible decisions. I would have thought _Anthony,_ that you, of all people, would have known that."

"Running off like she has isn't very responsible" the older gentleman huffed.

"This isn't the young woman you left at the altar. This Edith is lost, a shell of her former self. That's why I have one small request. _Please,_ don't go popping back into her life if you're only planning to take off once you've found her. Edith needs stability. Her world was shattered when you walked away the first time. I can only imagine how devastated she would be should it happen again."

After leaving Lady Painswick, Anthony went straight to Edith's flat and began conducting a thorough search which, in the end, provided no clues whatsoever. In fact, it appeared as if the young woman had only just stepped out and might return at any moment. In the kitchen, he found the cupboards stocked. A half empty cup of tea had been left on the counter. The wardrobe in her bedroom seemed to be missing very few, if any, items of clothing.

As he entered library, the tall blonde was overcome by a sudden feeling that the room seemed eerily familiar, as though he'd been here before. Pull yourself together, he mentally chided, as he glanced through an unfinished article that lay sprawled across the mahogany desk. It must be the books, he told himself, books always make you think of Edith. As does music, art, intelligent conversation...the baronet gave a weary sigh.

Rifling through Edith's journals, ledgers, notepads, and calendars without finding so much as a hint as to where the strawberry blonde might have gone, an exhausted Anthony finally sat down to rest. Leaning back, he ran his fingers softly over the well worn fabric of the sofa imagining the many hours Edith had spent curled up here reading or writing. Taking in the volumes of books stacked on nearly every table and the sweaters that were scattered and tossed onto sofas and chairs throughout, Anthony was very much reminded of the state of his own library at Locksley.

He paused for a moment remembering how Edith had declared with each visit how much at home she'd felt within those gingerbread walls, the library in particular. At the time, he'd thought she was only being polite. What a fool he'd been. Glancing about the room now, he saw a sort of testimonial as to how well they'd suited each other, the books, the furnishings, the color scheme...Anthony sat bolt upright as it suddenly dawned on him that the room was an exact replica of it's counterpart at Locksley!


	4. Painful Realizations

**I know! Finally an update! My apologies for the delay. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and following. Long live Andith!**

 _Anthony sat bolt upright as it suddenly dawned on him that the room was an exact replica of its counterpart at Locksley!_

Clenching his jaw, Anthony Strallan stood and his blue eyes swept across the library, intently studying the details of the room. The floor stand globe, chairs positioned in the same areas of the room, a landscape by Alfred Sisley hung by the window; these were but a few of the striking similarities that immediately caught his attention. Upon closer examination of the bookshelves, he saw that Edith's collection was organized in the same manner as his library at Locksley; alphabetically by subject matter and then alphabetically by author within each topic.

A sudden thought occurred to him and the older gentleman frantically scanned the shelves dedicated to poetry for the volume of William Butler Yeats which he'd given as an early wedding gift, to his then fiancee'. Surely she hadn't kept...Oh Sweet One, Anthony whispered, as he gently slid the tome from amongst the other works. Has he flipped the cover open to the inscription he'd written so many months ago, a envelope slid from between the pages and onto the floor. Retreiving the letter, the baronet saw it was addressed in Edith's lovely script, _**To My Husband.**_ With trembling hands, he opened the missive and began to read:

 _My dearest darling Anthony,_

 _If you are reading this, we are now well and truly married and you have made me the happiest of women. Despite Mary's interference,_ a _war, objections from my family, and your insecurities, the man_ _I_ _love is finally my husband! Yes,_ _I_ _love you Anthony, as Elizabeth Barret Browning so eloquently wrote, to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach. At long last we can begin the life_ _I_ _have dreamed of and longed for these many years..._

A strangled sob escaped the baronet's lips, Edith had loved him, truly loved him. Had offered him the most precious gift he could ever have hoped to recieve, her love and he'd rejected it. Fighting back tears, Anthony tucked the letter safely inside his suit pocket. Glancing at the clock on the mantle, he saw it was nearly noon just over an hour until he met with the Inspector.

Rushing back to Strallan house, Anthony immediately telephoned Martha Levinson. Another awkward conversation ensued. For the second time that day, a family member, with whom Edith was particularly close, gave him a piece of her mind. The older gentleman had already realized, after Rosamund's tongue lashing, that he had acted rashly but when Mrs. Levinson proceeded to tell him how she'd witnessed her granddaughter fearlessly challenging Lord Grantham for the right to have Anthony in her life, he knew for certain he'd been a right fool. Edith had wanted him, had been willing to fight for him, for them, but he'd acted cowardly and for all her efforts, the only thing the young lady had recieved in return was a broken heart. Eighteen months of misery he'd put them through, months that should have been happily spent starting their lives together, building a future, and possibly, a family. Well, if he found, no, the baronet thought determinedly, _**when**_ he found Edith, he intended to do whatever it took to win her back.

It had taken some time to convince her but Mrs. Levinson eventually confided in him that she'd helped Edith transfer her financial accounts to the states. Unfortunately, that was the last contact she'd had with her granddaughter but it meant, well, at least Anthony hoped it did, that the strawberry blonde intended to travel to New York. Hopefully, Inspector Moore had gained access to passenger lists which would confirm the young woman's itinerary.

Inspector Moore, who'd served under Anthony during the war and had nothing but the utmost respect for Major Strallan, had been rather suprised by the older gentleman's request. Of course, he was more than willing to help his former commander but, he was afraid, Anthony, who'd just arrived, was going to be disappointed with his findings.

"Come in Major" he greeted the tall blonde before shutting his office door so that they might speak in private.

After exchanging formalities, the inspector sighed, "Sir, I've searched the lists and there's no record of Edith Crawley departing for New York. Nor were any of the other surnames you suggested she might use."

"You're certain" Anthony asked. "You remembered to check Painswick, Branson, Levinson?" He hedged "even?"

Moore nodded slowly, "even Strallan. There were no departures under any of those names. I even went as far as to check the lists for Boston and Philadelphia. Nothing."

"But I'm absolutely certain she's headed to America" the baronet shook his head in disbelief. "l...I don't...might...might it be possible for me to have a look at those lists?"

"It's a good thing I anticipated such a request, sir" the inspector grinned, collecting the items from a filing cabinet and placing them in front of the former officer.

After thoroughly scanning over the lists for New York departures twice, Anthony was discouraged. He'd been positive Edith would travel to New York to her Grandmother's and yet there was nothing to indicate that the young lady had done so. He moved onto the Boston departures. Leafing through the first two, again, he found nothing and Anthony felt a sense of desperation settling over him. Picking up the final list and turning to the second page, the older gentleman started as the name E. Chetwood nearly jumped off the page at him.

Fifteen minutes later, the tall blonde swiftly exited a cab. Tossing the driver more than enough notes to pay his fare, Anthony raced up the steps. Entering his flat, he quickly placed another call to Edith's American grandmother.

"Mrs. Levinson, would you happen to know if the institution housing your granddaughter's assets has any locations in Boston?"

"Of course. First National Bank has branches located all up and down the east coast."

As soon as he hung up the reciever, Anthony Strallan began making arrangements to sail for Boston.

 _A/N : For anyone who might not understand or remember the significance of the name Chetwood..it's the last name of Anthony's sister who was mentioned in series one._


	5. Other Realizations

**Since the last two chapter's dealt heavily with Anthony, I thought we should have a quick check in with Lady Edith to see how she's faring. Disclaimer, I own nothing DA related. Although I will admit there was some inspiration from Fisher's lyrics _Too Late._**

There were a few things Edith Crawley hadn't anticipated when planning her escape to America. One was just how forward Americans would be. Although in hindsight, Edith thought, she probably shouldn't have been surprised, considering how outgoing and outspoken her grandmother was. For some reason, the girl had always assumed Martha's behavior to be the exception rather than the norm. Unfortunately, registering as Mrs. Strallan had proven how very mistaken she'd been. The hotel staff immediately began inquiring as to when her husband might join her. Jimmy, the bellhop, having seen Anthony's photograph on her nightstand, had asked if that were Mr. Strallan and she'd blushingly nodded yes. The young lad's inquisitive nature resulted in the young woman having to quickly formulate a plausible explanation as to the whereabouts of her spouse. For now, she could easily pretend her husband was traveling on business and was uncertain as to when he'd be able to join his wife. Still, in order to avoid any future embarrassment, the overwhelming interest in her personal life deemed the acquisition of a private residence an absolute necessity before it became apparent she was pregnant. If Edith were too far along without her husband having made an appearance, gossip would ensue.

She laughed bitterly, if Anthony only knew the web of deceit she was building around his good name, he'd be mortified. Well, thankfully, the poor man would never know and thank goodness, she'd never have to face him again.

The second aspect Edith hadn't taken into consideration was how quickly she'd need to transfer her assets to a different banking institution before Martha Levinson discovered the young woman hadn't sailed to New York. But, most importantly, the strawberry blonde hadn't realized just how frightening arriving in a new country, alone and pregnant, would be.

Well, it was too late to turn back now even if she'd wanted to and Edith most definitely did not want to. Going back home would mean giving up her baby. Being sent away somewhere on the continent until she gave birth and some agency had placed her child with a family. No, this was her child and although the Earl's daughter would never outwardly be able to claim the little one, he or she would never doubt the place they held in Edith's heart.

She brushed away the tears that threatened to fall. It wasn't as though she'd left anything of importance behind in Yorkshire. Well, except for a piece of her heart she thought, picking up Anthony's photo. She sighed, knowing their chance at happiness had long since passed. Was now but a memory of seeds sewn in the wind, a long ago dream faded but, in Edith's case, one not quite forgotten. This road she now traveled, paved with pieces of her soul, had taken her across the ocean and no matter how desperately she longed to see the tall, handsome, blue eyed baronet, those bridges had most definitely been burned and neither could walk on water.

Edith's bottom lip began to temble. Eighteen months ago, madly in love and deliriously happy, she had reached for the stars only to find heartache. Now she was wandering, lost in her own world, and the only thing of which she was certain was, that in this life, she'd never be completely at peace, would never entirely be home. For peace and home, to Edith Crawley, were tied irrevocably to Anthony Strallan.

Not to far away, the gentleman who presently occupied Edith's thoughts was, as he shielded his weary blue eyes from the bright afternoon sunshine, scanning the skies above Boston as though searching for a beacon to guide him to his sweet one.


	6. Happy Hunting

**Thanks for reading and as always, each review is greatly appreciated! Now, has Anthony made any progress?**

His spirits low, Anthony sighed wearily, readying himself for what was likely to be another day of futile searching for Edith. A fortnight had passed since he'd arrived in Boston. Two weeks with nary a sign of his sweet one. Briefly, during that time, the baronet had even considered packing it in and returning to England thinking, perhaps, he'd taken on a challenge he was incapable of seeing through. Boston was a huge sprawling metropolis and a background in military intelligence didn't seem to serve quite as well as one might think when acting alone in a strange city with no contacts.

No, the older gentleman had eventually resolved, failure was not an option. He'd wronged the young woman twice already there would most definitely not be a third time. It wasn't as though time were an issue, he had months to spare, the rest of his life in fact. Other's had been taking care of all his financial and business affairs while he'd simply hid away at Locksley and they could continue to do so. It certainly wasn't urgent he return to Yorkshire due to social obligations, he was an outcast. No, he would see this to the end even if the end meant to his dying breath.

He'd begun his quest by inquiring at the more upscale hotels, showing Edith's picture to employees, asking if she might be a guest. Of course, as Anthony had expected, he'd received no cooperation whatsoever because, as the baronet well knew, it was against hotel policy to divulge any information concerning guests to strangers. In addition to employee reluctance, hotels were in abundance in Boston so the older gentleman switched tactics, painfully aware that without a near miracle, his next efforts would prove equally unproductive. And so, the tall blonde began visiting each branch of The First National Bank, a task which had earned him the same dismal results except for a faint glimmer of hope he'd felt at one particular location. Anthony was sure he'd seen a brief flash of recognition cross the face of the young lady whom he'd approached and shown Edith's photograph. It was an expression he'd learned to read from his years of interrogating prisoners during the war. While many had resorted to brutality in an attempt to gather information, Anthony hadn't the stomach for it preferring instead to study a detainee's mannerisms, facial expressions etc. Still the young lady insisted she'd never met an Edith Crawley, Chetwood, or any English woman for that matter.

So now, relying on his instincts, Anthony was, for the third consecutive day, keeping watch over that particular bank's entrance from across the street. The baronet had alternated his time between the various shops, bookstores, cafe's, and the like desperately hoping to catch a glimpse of Edith, all the while attempting to appear inconspicuous which was bloody hard to do for a man of his stature. At the moment, he was settled at the bar of O'Leary's pub and ordering a whiskey began his watch.

"Plannin' a heist are ye?"

"Excuse me"

"I asked if yer plannin' to rob our fair bank there lad" grinned a bearded fellow of about sixty-five.

"Goodness no!"

"She must be a right fine lass then" the gentleman, seeing Anthony's sling, extended his left hand. "Rory McCarthy."

"I never said anything about a lass either" Anthony retorted, eyeing the man warily before returning his gaze back across the street.

"Ye didn' need ta. Seen that look plenty o' times in me life. 'Specially bein' in this business. What's yer name son?"

"Anthony" the tall blonde hesitated, "Anthony Strallan."

"I've seen ye loafing about these past few days. Wondered when ye'd grace us wit' yer presence."

"Have I been that obvious" Anthony sighed.

"Yer the talk o' town" the old man chuckled, "well, the neighborhood I 'spose. Jus' wanted to let ye know yer welcome here for as long as ye have need" he winked as he shuffled away. "And, good luck to ye."

Anthony was nursing his second whiskey when a taxi pulled to a stop in front of the bank, the tall blonde paused, his glass mid air as a familiar head of coppery curls emerged from the back of the cab.


	7. Progress

**To those of you still reading, I sincerely thank you!**

 _Anthony was nursing his second whiskey when a taxi pulled to a stop in front of the bank, the tall blonde paused, his glass mid air has a familiar head of coppery curls emerged from the back of the cab._

Anthony, his knees trembling, walked quickly towards the bar's entrance and stood in the shadows nervously peering out as Edith bent down to speak with the cabbie through the passenger window. The conversation now ended, the strawberry blonde, after turning to enter the building behind her, abruptly whirled around and, as though sensing the tall blonde's presence, stared hard towards the very door at which he lingered. The older gentleman hastily retreated a few steps but then, just as quickly, Edith again turned, stepping inside the bank. The episode was brief, the entire incident lasting only a moment or two, but to the blue eyed baronet those few short minutes seemed an eternity.

Stunned at finally laying eyes on his former fiancee' for the first time since their failed wedding, Anthony was suddenly petrified by the onslaught of emotions that swept over him; elation at once more seeing Edith, fear that young woman might hate him which, of course, she had every right to, and both dread and joy at the thought of actually speaking with her again. His heart and mind both racing, Anthony considered what his next move should be. Would it be best to confront Edith now in a public setting or should he wait in hopes of somehow arranging a more private meeting between the two? And, if he chose the latter, how on earth was he to orchestrate such a meeting?

Time was of the essence but the shock of actually seeing Edith had sent Anthony's mental faculties reeling. The taxi remained parked at the curb apparently awaiting the strawberry blonde's return. Realizing he needed to act swiftly in order to avoid an awkward encounter with the young lady, Anthony sprinted across the street while trying to quickly formulate a ruse that might lead the vehicle's operator to reveal Edith's intended destination. If he was unsuccessful, well, he'd be spending a great deal more time at the pub.

"Excuse me, sir" he called to the driver, "could you take me to forty-seven Franklin Street?"

"Sorry pal, I'm waiting on a fare already."

"If...if by chance you're going in my direction" he fumbled, "I...I thought, perhaps, we might share."

The cabbie shook his head and gestured with his thumb, "I'm afraid they're headed that way to the Hotel Somerset."

The Hotel Somerset, the older gentleman inwardly rejoiced, repeating the words as he beat a path back to O'Leary's to pay his tab.

Exiting the bank, Edith glimpsed a tall, broad shouldered gentleman, ducking into the bar across the street. His blonde waves all but hidden beneath the dark brown Homburg he sported.

"Anthony" she whispered softly, as butterflies began flitting about her stomach.

Dear lord, she wondered, is it possible I'm losing my mind? Earlier, I could have sworn I felt Anthony's presence. Those feelings of peace, love, and utter happiness that I only ever experienced when he was near were so... strong. That sense of completeness, of belonging, it was as though... as though he were... Don't be ridiculous, she chided herself, it's not as though he'd travel to Boston to find you after all his efforts to avoid you in Yorkshire. Overwhelmed by the force of emotions bursting within her aching heart, the strawberry blonde slipped into the back of the taxi taking disappointment, regret, and loneliness along for the ride.

Shortly after ensuring Edith had departed, Anthony hailed a cab, directing the driver to the corner of Commonwealth Avenue and Charlesgate East where the Somerset was located. Upon his arrival, the baronet found Edith outside speaking to a young man, whom he presumed was a bell-hop, in a rather friendly manner. Once the young woman entered, he waited several minutes before going in search of the lad. After two discouraging weeks in the city, it appeared, that today, Anthony's luck had taken a turn for the better. First, he'd found Edith and now the young fellow he sought stood just inside the hotel entrance.

"Young man" Anthony began, reaching in his pocket for some bills, "might I have a word with you?"

Jimmy glanced in Anthony's direction, his face immediately breaking into a huge grin.

"I know who you are" he exclaimed excitedly.

"I beg your pardon" the baronet responded, obviously surprised at having been addressed in such a familiar manner. "I'm afraid you must be mistaken..."

"No" Jimmy interrupted, _**"you're Mr. Strallan!"**_

 _A/N: To the guest reviewer of the previous chapter, it's almost as though you're in my head sometimes but I promise, I always intended for Jimmy and Anthony to meet in this manner._

 _ **Also** **a** **big thank you to you and everyone else for all the lovely comments!** **I truly love hearing from you folks!**_


	8. It's Only A Matter of Time

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! You folks have no idea how much I appreciate the fact that you're continuing to read!**

"No" _Jimmy interrupted, **"You're Mr. Strallan."**_

"How... how do you... know my name" Anthony gaped at the bellhop.

Jimmy laughed, "you're the man in the picture" he shrugged as though that clearly answered Anthony's question.

"And, might I ask, what picture would that be?" the baronet inquired, glancing around to ensure the two weren't being observed.

"The photograph your wife keeps by her bedside, of course" Jimmy casually replied.

"My...my what?!" the tall blonde sputtered.

"Wife" the young man repeated, his tone reflecting the slightest hint of exasperation at the older gentleman's confusion. "You know, Mrs. Strallan, the missus, the lady to whom you're married."

Anthony's heart skipped a beat at hearing Edith referred to as Mrs. Strallan.

"Ah yes, I saw you speaking with her outside the hotel just now" the Englishman muttered as his thoughts began to wander... Edith Strallan, Mrs. Anthony Strallan, Mr. and Mrs. Strallan. The baronet found he rather liked the sound of those American ...

"Excuse me sir" Jimmy waved a hand in front of Anthony's face, "have you heard a word I've said?"

The older gentleman grinned sheepishly, "Err...forgive me young man, erm... afraid I was... umm..preoccupied..."

"I've no idea how long you folks have been married" Jimmy smirked, "but you act like newlyweds."

"Not long" Anthony blushed at the lad's cheek, "not long at all. And you are?"'

"Name's Jimmy. I asked if you'd like me to show you to the room."

"Not...not right now. Later this evening...or perhaps tomorrow" the tall blonde stammered, noting the puzzled expression on the younger man's features. "She's not... expecting me you see and... I was... I... I... wanted to surprise her."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea! Let me know if I can be of any assistance, I'd be more than happy to help."

Anthony groaned inwardly. He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the deception and lies and now he was involving this unsuspecting young fellow in his scheme.

"For now Jimmy, I'd appreciate it if no one else knew I was here."

"Yes sir" the bellhop gave a mock salute.

"So... I... I don't suppose you'd know when Mrs. Strallan next intends to be out for an hour or so?"

"Actually she has a headache and went to lie down but I'm to wake her at two o' clock for her doctor's appointment."

Glancing at his watch, Anthony saw it was nearly noon.

"Meet me at the back entrance at two o' clock" he ordered, stuffing some bills into Jimmy's hand. "Could you arrange to let me in the room while she's out?"

"I'll have to speak with Anna in housekeeping."

"You're certain she won't give me away?"

"She likes Mrs. Strallan. Besides, once I've explained that you're planning a surprise, I'm sure Anna will be thrilled to be part of it."

The young man made to leave then suddenly turned back to Anthony, his expression quite serious "It's not my place to say sir, but, if I were you, I wouldn't wait much longer before letting Mrs. Strallan know you've arrived. Your wife's been terribly lonely without you."

Up in her room, Edith lay across the bed fighting back tears as she cradled Anthony's photograph to her chest. Ten weeks into her pregnancy, suffering from morning sickness and lack of sleep, the young woman was exhausted, her moods all over the map, and imagining she'd seen the baronet earlier that day had taken it's own toll. The sense of desperation and loneliness she'd felt at Downton paled in comparison to the isolation and sadness the strawberry blonde had experienced since arriving in Boston four weeks ago. Doctor visits and searching for a place of her own occupied nearly all her time and as a result Jimmy, Anna, and a few other hotel employees, were Edith's only acquaintances. With a weary sigh, the young lady rose to freshen up before her afternoon appointment, filled with uncertainty as to whether she'd survive the struggles of the coming months. Perhaps, Edith thought, staring at her reflection in the mirror, perhaps being overlooked for the entirety of her life had served to make her strong, independent, and therefore, quite capable of taking on the challenge of raising a child on her own. She certainly hoped so.

 **A/N: Edith and Anthony meet in the next chapter, I promise!**


	9. Uncertainty

_**Hello everyone! I have certainly missed you folks and I've provided an explanation for my absence below. My apologies but, unfortunately, I have broken my promise that Edith and Anthony would meet in the next update. I hope you can forgive me and please know I have every intention of updating this story during Andith fest 2018.**_

After leaving Jimmy, Anthony walked to a nearby diner where he spent the next hour dithering back and forth about whether to invade Edith's privacy once more. He tried to convince himself he'd only be doing so to determine that the young woman was traveling alone and not with Gregson but that wasn't true and the baronet knew it. Gregson had been declared dead and according to Jimmy, it was a picture of Anthony, not the newspaper editor, by Edith's bed. Besides, the young woman was passing herself off as Mrs. Strallan, not Mrs. Gregson. No, all the signs clearly indicated that she'd arrived in Boston alone and had every of remaining so. Invading her privacy now would only serve to satisfy his own selfish needs, primarily, the overwhelming urge to understand the reason Edith would suddenly leave home and a thriving business traveling to a city where she knew no one, using an assumed name. His!

The older gentleman's thoughts began to wander. Perhaps he'd have an opportunity to make amends for his previous mistakes with Edith, perhaps they might take up again...Anthony shook his head. He was making a great deal of assumptions, not the least of which was that Edith would even talk to him. And the likelihood that she might still care for him, well, for the unassuming baronet who doubted that any woman could possibly find him attractive or interesting, the idea seemed utterly preposterous inspite of the evidence which proved otherwise. Glancing at his pocketwatch, Anthony saw it was nearing one-thirty and paying his tab, he headed towards the back entrance of the hotel to wait for Jimmy. Upon arriving though, the baronet found the young lad already there deeply immersed in conversation with a young woman about Edith's age. Approaching them warily, Anthony was surprised to find her smiling in his direction.

"Mr. Strallan, I'd like you to meet Anna Smith, head of housekeeping here at the Hotel Somerset."

"Good afternoon sir," she greeted him, "it's so nice to finally meet you. You're wife speaks very highly of you." The young housekeeper gazed intently at the older gentleman for a few moments before breaking into a mischievious grin, "and it was certainly no exaggeration when she said your eyes were the most amazing shade of blue."

Anthony blushed at the compliment. "The pleasure's all mine." he stammered.

"You haven't any time to dwaddle," she declared, quickly handing the room key to Jimmy. "According to Mrs. Strallan, she'll only be out for a few hours." Glancing towards Anthony, she suddenly frowned, "I thought you were planning a surprise?"

I'm afraid it will have to wait," Anthony muttered, "I hadn't time to prepare yet."

"You needn't worry with surprises," came the blonde's cheeky reply, "I'm sure you'll do quite nicely!"

Upon entering Edith's room, Anthony's thoughts ran rampant. Perhaps he should just forget the whole ordeal and return to Yorkshire immediately. No, now that Jimmy and Anna were involved there'd be no way to keep his presence in Boston or her room from the young woman. The tall blonde sighed heavily. He'd given his word to both Rosamund and Martha Levinson. To turn back now would only serve to confirm to everyone, especially himself, that he was indeed a coward.

Wandering over to the small desk by the window, Anthony's eyes narrowed as he took in a calendar. A quick glance showed that Edith had been to the same doctor at least four times since arriving in Boston. Suddenly the older gentleman doubled over as though someone had punched him in the gut, what if Edith were ill? What, God forbid, if she were dying?

Anthony hadn't been quite sure what his next step would be once he'd been to Edith's room. The baronet had assumed he'd slip out and quietly approach her at some point in the near future. Well, that certainly was no longer an option, he thought grimly. The sooner he could talk to his Sweet One, the better. A look of determination crossed tall blonde's face. There's no time like the present he decided as he sat down to await Edith's return.

 **A/N: Real life has been hectic these past months with nearly everyone in my family, from my husband to my mother, having serious health issues, including my brother, who is battling cancer. I will try to update more frequently but I won't make any promises.**

 **Please know I have missed the people who make up our wonderful community and I want to send a special shout out to Baron Munchausen, Lady Spottedhorse, Lady Tarlea and everyone who has taken time to check in with me and offered support. You have no idea how much I appreciate each of you!**


	10. First Sight

**Hope everyone is enjoying ANDITH FEST. Today I hope to read and review a few of the lovely contributions for which I've received notifications. In addition, I hope to update again tomorrow or soon after. As always, thanks to the lovely SHOWTUNESDREAM for getting this event up and going!**

Anthony glanced at the clock on the wall, thank goodness he had at least an hour before Edith would return. His stomach began to churn as the baronet considered his former fiancee's reaction to his unexpected, uninvited, and certainly unwanted presence in her hotel room. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned quickly came to mind. The tall blonde cringed inwardly, sure he was soon to face the wrath of one strawberry blonde in particular.

Suddenly, the older gentleman was startled by three sharp raps at the door, the signal he and Jimmy had agreed upon should Edith return earlier than expected. Anthony quickly crossed the room and opening the door ever so slightly was relieved to see only the young bellhop.

"Your wife's back sir. Anna has her cornered in the lobby and I came straight up but you need to leave now if you want to avoid her."

"No," the baronet wavered, "No, I...I've decided..to wait for her."

"Really," Jimmy grinned, "can I wait with you?"

"No!" Anthony barked. Softening his tone, he continued, "I mean, this meeting's a surprise. We haven't seen each other for a while so I think it should be private, just the two of us. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose so." came the rather unhappy reply.

"Good lad. Now, I have a favor to ask of you," Anthony handed the young fellow a few bills. "I need you to deliver a message to Mrs... to my...wife" the baronet stammered.

Approaching the lobby, Jimmy found Edith still occupied with the head housemaid. "I'll take those," he said, stooping down to pick up her bags.

"Thank you," the young woman smiled.

Turning back to the young blonde, she found herself interrupted by the usually mild mannered bellhop. "Perhaps Mrs. Strallan, you could continue your conversation with Anna later," he fidgeted, trying to contain his excitement, "l'm kind of in a hurry."

Caught off guard by his unexpected request, the strawberry blonde simply nodded and fell in step beside the boy. Edith watched as Jimmy nearly skipped towards her quarters. She couldn't help but laugh at the lad's eagerness, "What's your hurry son?"

The young man grinned mischievously, "do you like surprises?"

"I suppose so," she replied, arching an eyebrow in confusion, "why do you ask?"

The two came to a stop in front of Edith's room, Jimmy's enthusiasm bubbling over, "Because Mrs. Strallan," he nearly shouted, "you had a visitor while you were out

"I did?" the strawberry blonde asked hesitantly,

"Actually, he's waiting in your room."

"What! He! Who?" Edith exclaimed, fear creeping into her voice.

The young woman began to panic. What if it was her father? No, he wouldn't have made the trip himself, at least not on her account, he'd have hired someone, perhaps if she were Mary...who was she kidding, most likely her family hadn't even noticed her absence. And supposing they had, Edith very much doubted they were concerned.

"Don't worry," Jimmy's voice broke her train of thought, "he said you'd understand when I gave you the message."

"Message," Edith sqeaked, trying unsuccessfully to remain calm as she pushed the door slightly ajar, "what message!"

The youngster's brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to recall Anthony's precise words, "something about a poet in need of an empire."

Edith froze, momentarily overcome by images of a drive taken one glorious spring afternoon when she'd first began to fall for a certain blonde, blue-eyed baronet and his kind unassuming manner. She shook her head. It couldn't be. Regaining her composure, the strawberry blonde turned to face Jimmy, "What did you say?"

"He said," came the familiar tones of a voice that for many years now had occupied Edith's thoughts during the day and her dreams at night, "a poet in need of an empire."

As the door swung suddenly open, the strawberry blonde, gasping in disbelief, looked up into the azure blue eyes of Anthony Strallan.


	11. When First We Meet

**As the door swung suddenly open, the strawberry blonde, gasping in disbelief, looked up into the azure blue eyes of Anthony Strallan.**

An eternity seemed to pass as the couple simply stared at one another.

Not being tied down to me has certainly agreed with you sweet one, Anthony thought as he took in the young woman's countenance. As beautiful as ever, perhaps more so. Even with the shock of seeing me, she's positively glowing.

Meanwhile, the object of Anthony's admiration, was dealing with a barrage of conflicting emotions. Edith was confused, angry, and upset. And yet, though she loathed to admit it, some small part of her was unable to stop the relief and joy, that sprang to her heart at the baronet's unexpected appearance.

An uncomfortable atmosphere, the product of Edith's conflicting emotions and Anthony's apprehension, swirled about the couple as they scrutinized each other.

Edith spoke first, "What are you doing here?" she glared at the tall blond.

"I bet you're surprised aren't you Mrs. Strallan" Jimmy asked, hopping from one foot to the other in obvious anticipation of a happy reunion. The lad might have been oblivious to the tense cold tone of Edith's voice but the baronet certainly wasn't.

"Yes, quite the surprise, I assure you" the strawberry blonde replied, her voice dripping with contempt.

Though this was exactly the type of reception Anthony had expected from his former fiancee', his heart pounded as he tried to formulate an answer that wouldn't further upset Edith.

"So how about it Mr. Strallan" Jimmy gave the two a quizzical look, "aren't ya gonna kiss your wife?"

"How about giving us a bit of privacy, hmmm" Anthony suggested, fishing through his pockets for another bill.

"Umm, I think you made a mistake sir" the bellhop stated, gaping at the fiver the baronet handed him.

"Not at all" the older gentleman gave a weak wave of his hand in dismissal.

"Gee thanks" the bellhop exclaimed as he scurried off.

Edith watched until the boy was out of sight then focused her attention back towards Anthony. "You haven't answered my question. What, exactly, are you doing in Boston?"

"I've been searching for you. I was worried you were in some type of trouble or perhaps even danger. I needed to know you were safe."

"Well, well, when did you become so concerned about my welfare" Edith snapped.

"That's not fair Edith, you know I've only ever wanted what's best for you."

"I find that hard to believe. Actually, I really don't care why you're here" the redhead stepped around the tall blond, "I just want you gone. Now!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain your reasons for running off" Anthony replied tersely.

"You, Sir Anthony, are the last person to whom I owe an explanation." Edith fired back furiously, irked by the baronet's seemingly calm demeanor. "If you'll recall, you walked out of my life not once but twice without any explanation what so ever! So do what you do best and disappear again. This time though, do us both a favor and make sure it's for good. I have nothing more to say to you."

"Edith, please" Anthony grasped the young woman's wrist, "I saw the doctor appointments on your calendar. I want to help" the older gentleman's voice broke, "whatever health issues you're facing, please, let me be here for you?"

"Ironic isn't it, your wanting to help with my health issues after refusing to allow me to do so for you. Besides" she laughed bitterly, "you shouldn't make such an offer when you've no idea what my condition..."

"It doesn't matter" the baronet interrupted, "whatever illness..."

"Anthony!" Edith shouted in frustration, "I'm not ill, I'm pregnant!"

"What?" the tall blond's eyes widened, "Your what? Edith, how could you have allowed this to happen? How could you have made such a foolish mistake after the sacrifice I made!"

"Don't you dare talk to me about sacrifices. I wanted to be your wife, the mother of your children and you took that from me" Edith shrieked. "For the first time in my life I was truly happy but then you left me at the altar! Walked away and never looked back. Do you have any idea how humiliating that was?"

"Far better than lying awake nights filled with regret at tying yourself to a crippled old codger."

"Instead, for months I lay awake at night wondering if I'd ever find a man that truly loved and wanted me. At least I did until Michael came into my life."

Anthony's eyes fell to Edith's midsection, lingering there as images of the strawberry blonde locked in the throes of passion with Gregson filled his thoughts. While they were courting, the couple had never shared more than a chaste kiss on the cheek. The normally mild mannered baronet found himself unable to stop the rage and jealousy that suddenly bubbled to the surface, "that's no excuse for allowing yourself to end up in such a compromising situation" he spat out.

"I've done nothing I'm ashamed of" the redhead lifted her chin defiantly.

"Really" Anthony looked aghast, "You don't care that you've ruined your reputation or brought scandal upon your family by acting so irresponsibly."

"No I don't. And given a choice, I'd do it again. It was a huge relief to find there was at least one man who found me desirable. You certainly never did."

"Like hell I didn't" the baronet roared, slamming his fist onto the table and causing Edith to step back. You have no idea how desperately I wanted you."

"Not once did you express any physical desire for me" she accused. "Even after our engagement, we never shared a proper kiss!"

"You... don't understand...It wouldn't have been...proper. I'm not sure I could have contr..." Anthony paused. Once again, the images he'd so often entertained during their courtships of what he'd do to Edith once they were married and she were lying in his bed, raced through his thoughts.

"Oh, I understand perfectly Anthony, you couldn't bear the thought of being with me in that way."

"That's not what I was going to say" the tall blonde growled, "if you'd stop putting words in my mouth and let me explain..."

"It's far too late for explanations now" Edith screamed. "Get out!"

Anthony ran a hand through his blond waves. Perhaps it would be best to step back for a moment and gather his thoughts. Continuing this little screaming match certainly wasn't going to accomplish anything.

"Fine, I'll go" the baronet said as he made to leave.

"Good. As far as I'm concerned, the sooner you leave Boston the better."

"You needn't think you'll be shed of me that easily, my dear" came Anthony's steely reply, as he stopped in the doorway. "I'm not leaving Boston until you've explained why it's my name you're using."

 **I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story. Again, I hope to update more frequently. I'm especially grateful to those of you who've taken the time to leave a review. They're very much appreciated!**


	12. Remorse

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. This is a short chapter to pave the way for Edith and Anthony to hopefully resolve some issues and began to deal with the matter at hand. Also, in chapter 10, please excuse my failure to acknowledge the use of a canon quotation.**

Pulling the door shut behind him, Anthony drew in a deep breath trying to calm his frayed nerves. The tall blond wasn't sure what he'd expected upon being reunited with Edith but it certainly wasn't the shouting match filled with anger, hurt, resentment, and tears that had broken out between the two. But that's exactly what had happened. What on earth had he been thinking? That they'd just pick up like they did after the war. Declare their love for each other, sweep everything under the rug and continue on their merry little way of building a life together. Anthony thought back on his marriage to Maude. The couple had rarely argued and they'd certainly never had a major confrontation such as this. And, Anthony was beginning to realize there'd never been any real passion between he and his first wife, at least not like that which existed between he and Edith. He'd heard of the passion of youth. Dear lord, who would have thought he'd be some fifty odd years of age before experiencing it himself.

Although it pained him to admit it, the older gentleman knew he'd made a complete mess of the situation earlier. There was no denying it. Thinking back on his actions, Anthony shook his head, completely mortified by what had transpired. Edith was pregnant and the baronet knew from Maude's many miscarriages what an emotionally trying time it could be for a woman. Her hormones were most likely wreaking havoc on her fragile emotions and he'd only served to add to her anxiousness, worry, and fear. Anthony sighed, highly disappointed that he'd allowed himself to be overcome with anger. But with every word Edith had uttered about Michael Gregson, his judgement had clouded until the older gentleman, consumed by jealousy, lashed out viciously. So now, here he was racking his brain trying to figure out how to set things right with the woman he loved. He paused a moment, remembering how Edith had proclaimed that with him, for the first time in her life, she'd been happy. Had desired him, wanted to be his wife, the mother of his children. The baronet grimaced, he could neither change the past nor erase the wrongs which the young woman had suffered due to his foolishness but he could damn well make sure it didn't happen again. If, Anthony frowned, he could possibly convince her to see him so that he might have an opportunity to earn her trust. Perhaps, Jimmy might be of some help. Pacing the corridor, the tall blond took a moment to consider his options, and after deciding on his next course of action, headed downstairs in search of the young bellhop.

An hour later, up in her room, Edith was still beside herself. Embarrassed that Anthony, of all people, had uncovered her secret, angry that he'd expressed nothing but contempt towards her and the situation in which she found herself, and fearful that after their confrontation, the older gentleman would, once again, disappear from her life. The strawberry blonde didn't truly want Anthony to leave Boston, in fact, seeing him had been as much of a relief as a shock. And, although many of the hurtful accusations the young woman had flung about were true, Edith had only expressed them in hopes of inflicting, upon the baronet, a fraction of the pain she'd felt each time he'd had broken her heart. She'd known she was being petty but once the dam burst, Edith found herself unable to contain her bitterness and now, after her display, the only person who'd felt compelled to try to locate her was probably making plans to return to Yorkshire. She couldn't blame him. Anthony was probably packing his bags while wondering why he'd ever bothered to cross an ocean in search of her. All because her foolish pride had refused to allow her to admit that not only was she happy to see the blue eyed baronet but she was still desperately in love with him.

Miserable, exhausted, and lonely Edith lay across the bed, wiping the tears from her eyes when she heard a soft knock and forcing herself to rise, she tread wearily to the door.

"Jimmy, I'm really not feeling well" she began, peering out into the hall "could you..." the redhead inhaled sharply at the sight of Anthony, suitcases in tow, waiting in the corridor.


	13. Hard Truths

**Thanks for all your lovely comments! I love writing about our lovely couple but knowing other people are enjoying what I've written makes it so much more fun!**

Earlier...

It was well known that Anthony Strallan was not a man given to acting on impulse. In fact, the only time he, himself, could remember being remotely impulsive was ten years earlier when he'd shown up unexpectedly at Lord and Lady Grantham's asking Edith to a concert in York. The young woman had enthusiastically agreed and the result had been a marvelous evening spent in each other's company. Such impulsiveness had worked in his favor then, perhaps the plans he had in mind for this afternoon would meet with similiar success. At the moment, all the older gentleman could do was hope.

Locating Jimmy, he set things in motion, giving the young bellhop a brief but concise set of instructions with an order to meet him outside Edith's room in an hour. Eagerly, the lad set about carrying out the baronet's requests while the tall blonde hailed a cab to the hotel at which he'd been staying to gather his belongings and settle his bill.

Now...

Clearly, Edith had opened the door expecting Jimmy, the baronet realized as he stood sheepishly in the hall trying to gauge the young lady's reaction. In the ensuing silence, the tall blond glanced anxiously at his watch. It had been over an hour. Where was that boy? The lad's presence was crucial if this haphazard ploy of convincing Edith to speak with him had any chance of succeeding.

Meanwhile, his former fiancee's heart sank. Her attention was focused solely on Anthony's suitcases, her worst fears seemingly confirmed. Any chance of a possible reconciliation between the pair had been ruined by her earlier outburst. He was leaving. She would never again see the tall, handsome, gentle-natured baronet whom she'd loved for nearly a decade. Fighting back tears, Edith closed her eyes, desperately seeking any excuse that might prolong the older gentleman's stay if only for a few moments. Please, don't go came to mind but in the absence of the fiery passion the strawberry blonde had displayed during their heated confrontation, Edith hadn't the courage to express her true wishes.

The couple, startled by the sound of dishes rattling furiously, jumped in surprise, has Jimmy barreled around the corner maneuvering, with reckless abandon, the room service cart carrying the items Anthony had requested.

"Sorry I'm late sir but there was a bit of an unexpected wait. Let me get this inside and I'll be back for your bags. Excuse me, Mrs. Strallan" he said, hurriedly pushing past a surprised Edith.

"Anth...Anthony" the young woman stammered, "what...what's...all this?"

"Afternoon tea" the older gentleman replied, setting down his bags and surprising the redhead with a kiss to her cheek. "Surely, you don't intend to leave your husband standing in the cold so to speak" He nodded towards the room, "After you my dear." Placing his hand at the small of her back, Anthony guided a bewildered Edith back inside.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay with us much more than at that other hotel" Jimmy returned placing the baronet's bags inside the room's lone closet.

"He won't... he can't... stay..." Edith spluttered, a bit put out with Anthony's insinuation, that they'd be sharing the suite.

Jimmy shot a puzzled look in her direction.

"What my wife is trying to say is we'll be leaving once we've found a permanent residence here in the city" Anthony explained, tipping the lad.

"Ahh, of course" Jimmy nodded as he made to leave, "let me know if you need anything else."

"Of all the sneaky underhanded tricks" Edith hissed the once the bellhop had gone, "using Jimmy to gain entrance to my room. You knew my hands would be tied and I'd have to go along with your little ruse. I had no idea you were so devious."

"You're a fine one to talk" Anthony snapped, "registering at the hotel using my name. Care to explain that because I'm not going anywhere until you do! But please, take your time, there's no need to rush. We can share this room for as long as you'd like."

"Oh, really? Where's that sense of propriety you hold in such high esteem?"

"Not only are you pregnant and unmarried, you're already posing as my wife. It would seem a little late to be concerned with propriety. Besides, I deserve, no, I demand an explanation."

Edith stared wide-eyed at the baronet. This was not the Anthony Strallan who had wilted under her family's derision and left her at the altar. No, this Anthony was stronger, more confident, more forceful than the man she remembered from their failed wedding or even during their first courtship before the war. And, oddly enough, it seemed to make him all the more attractive to the young woman.

Glancing over at the strawberry blonde, Anthony, took a deep breath, "Edith, I apologize. It's not my intention to start another argument. I want, I need to know, to understand why you chose the name Strallan and not Gregson."

Dropping her head, Edith studied the floor intently attempting to think of a plausible excuse for passing herself off as Mrs. Strallan. She couldn't, wouldn't tell the baronet that she loved him. Not while carrying another man's child. To do so would be...wrong.

"I knew it would be easier to avoid detection should my family search for me" the young woman lied.

"Dammit, why can't you just tell me the truth. Please!"

"That is the truth I swear."

"No, it isn't", the tall blond accused. "I''ve seen the library in your flat."

"I've no idea what you mean" the young woman began to panic.

"And" he continued, reaching into his coat pocket and tossing an envelope onto the table, "I found this letter amongst the pages of the book of poems I gifted you. For heaven's sake, why can't you..."

"What? Why can't I admit I love you? Fine, I never stopped loving you, Anthony. I've been pretending this child is yours, ours. That's why I've assumed your name."

"Then allow me to right my wrongs. To make up in some small way for the hurt I've caused. Marry me Edith and we'll raise... "

"I can't marry you, Anthony" the young woman interrupted, "I wish it were that simple. I love you but I'm sorry, I can't marry someone I don't trust. You've abandoned me twice" she paused, placing a hand over her stomach, "I cannot allow my child to become attached to someone has a history of running away when things get tough. You've hurt me and I forgive you but you will not have the opportunity to hurt my child."


	14. Concerns

**It's been awhile since I've posted for this story but a guest reviewer has been hoping for an update, so you can thank them for getting the ball rolling. It's not very long and I'm not that pleased with it but you can see that Edith and Anthony certainly have a difficult road ahead them. Thanks for continuing to stick with me and this story. xx You'll recognize the material from canon.**

Anthony started to speak, then paused, opened his mouth once again before shutting it just as quickly. Staring at the ground, he shuffled his feet back and forth a few times before glancing up at Edith.

"Surely you can't think that I would ever do anything to harm a child" the baronet frowned, "especially if that child belonged to you?"

"I'd like nothing more than to believe you, Anthony," the strawberry blonde sighed, "but, I've already placed my faith in you on two occasions, only to be disappointed both times."

"But I would never hurt your child" he reiterated, "surely..."

"I would never have thought you'd hurt me" the redhead's voice trembled, "but I was wrong. At the garden party, I was so sure you were going to propose but then Mary interfered and you believed her. Did it never occur to you to come to me and allow me to explain why she'd say such horrible things. Was I disappointed that you didn't propose? Of course, but I believe it was the fact that you so easily accepted what Mary said as truth that hurt me the most."

"I would think my actions that day proved we did not know each other well enough to be considering marriage at that particular time."

"I agree but it wasn't reason enough to completely sever all ties. At the very least, we were friends, quite fond of each other, were we not? We might have continued seeing one another in hopes of our relationship developing into something deeper."

"I made a mistake" the baronet murmured, bowing his head, "a terrible mistake. I know that now, perhaps we can..."

"That was painful enough" the strawberry blonde interrupted, "but your behavior on our wedding day...It should have been the happiest day of my life, instead I..." she shook her head and sighed, "I felt so betrayed."

"I'm sorry, so very sorry for subjecting you to such... such scandal and... and humiliation" Anthony stuttered, reaching for the young lady's hand but Edith, with a bitter laugh quickly stepped away, avoiding his touch.

"I wasn't concerned with that. Oh, my family was, of course, but I" she paused, fighting back tears, "I only cared that I had lost the man I loved, the man I trusted, the man with whom I wanted to spend my life. The man I thought loved me." she wailed, succumbing to the emotions she'd barely managed to keep in check over the past few months.

"Edith, I never meant to hurt you. I..."

Once again the young woman laughed bitterly causing the older gentleman to stop and stare questioningly in her direction, "What?"

"I'm simply reminded of a conversation we had in your library" Edith replied quietly, "one in which I said, _I know you don't mean to hurt me_ and you responded with, _of course not, it's the last thing I'd ever wish_ _to do_. And yet you did."

"Please try to understand" Anthony implored "I thought it would be best, in the long run, for you not to be tied to someone as broken as me."

"Did it never occur to you that I didn't care. That I loved you just as you were, broken bits and all."

"Yes, you made it perfectly clear that I was to be your life's work" Anthony spouted angrily. "I'm a man, Edith, albeit a broken one but still a man. Not some project to be taken on out of pity and..."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Why must you insist on twisting my words and using them against me especially when it has nothing to do with issue of trusting you with my child!"

"I fail to see what our past has to do with your concern that I might hurt your child."

Taking a deep breath, Edith released it slowly, "Before the war, we were to be engaged but you left the garden party without any explanation as to why you didn't propose. After the war, we took up a second time but, lo and behold, just as we were about to say our vows, you walked away. You need to understand Anthony, that from my vantage point, it seems, based on our history, that whenever we reach a monumental moment in our relationship, you have a tendency to do a runner. Raising a child will be an enormous responsibility. How am I suppose to trust that, while I'm in labor or at any point in the next eighteen years, I won't, once again, be left to cope on my own?"

The sting of the truth of Edith's words struck Anthony like a slap to the face and the older gentleman, filled with remorse and shame, hung his head, unable to bear the look of intense scrutiny she cast in his direction. He simply stood there, staring at the floor and wondering if he'd ever be able to repair the huge rift between them.


	15. Where do We Begin

Anthony took a few minutes to reflect on Edith's words before he responded.

"So what you're most concerned with is not necessarily that I'll hurt your child but that, once again, I'll disappoint you."

"No" the strawberry blonde exclaimed angrily, "you're missing the point entirely!"

Tired and frustrated, she took a seat near the window, silently staring out at the pedestrians going about their day, seemingly without a care in the world while her circumstances grew more complicated with each passing moment. The young woman really hadn't expected anyone to search for her, particularly not Anthony and now that he was here, his presence seemed to threaten what little confidence she'd had in her decision to strike out on her own as well as throwing a wrench into what she'd considered to be a perfectly thought out plan.

Turning his back to her, the baronet shut his eyes, biting his tongue and forcibly fighting back the temptation to stoke the flames further with an angry response of his own. Once the older gentleman had calmed down and managed to get his temper in check, he eased towards the sofa, kneeling in front of Edith before gently extending his arm towards her. To his great surprise, this time, although she didn't look at him, neither did she pull away, instead, she grasped his hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze. Finding his courage bolstered by her actions, the tall blond forged ahead.

"Then please, Edith" he spoke so softly he scarcely heard the words himself, "please help me to understand what exactly it is that you most fear."

"Oh, Anthony" the strawberry blonde sighed, "you are the kindest, gentlest, most wonderful man I've ever met, and I've always felt that you'd make the most terrific father."

"If you truly feel that way, then I don't understand what you're afraid of."

Pursing her lips, Edith willed herself to look Anthony in the eye, "I'm afraid that my child will become as attached to you as I have" she mumbled. "And that, somewhere down the road, you'll suddenly decide you've made a terrible mistake in tying yourself to me and my bastard."

"Edith, don't" Anthony admonished.

"But it's true isn't it? Nothing can change the fact that the child I'm carrying is a bastard."

"Not if we were to marry..."

"There in lies the problem, even if we were married, I have so little faith in you at this point that I can't be certain that I'd ever again trust you to keep your word. Who's to say what might cause you to do another disappearing act. It could be anything. What if the first time this child calls you Papa, you find that instead of being happy, you're disgusted. Filled with resentment because the child isn't biologically yours."

"I would never feel that way."

"As much as I'd like to believe you, based on your past performances there's no way to be certain, is there? Eighteen years is very long time and this baby isn't your flesh and blood, Anthony. If you have second thoughts or any misgivings, if you feel harshly towards him or her, they'll sense it. I've been there, I know. Oh, I don't mean to say that I was ever unwanted" Edith's voice cracked as though she wasn't quite sure her statement was entirely true, "but often it seemed I was overlooked to the point of being forgotten. I mean, even now" she gave a resigned shrug of one shoulder, "it doesn't seem as though anyone besides you is overly concerned with my where abouts. And, I know Mama and Papa love me, just, perhaps, not as much as they love Mary and Sybil. I never want my child to feel second best to anyone. I won't allow it. So, I can't help but worry how my child would be affected if the only father they've ever known suddenly left without explanation. Although" she smiled sadly, "I certainly have an inkling of how devastating it can be. Perhaps now, you're better able to understand my reservations."

Oh, Anthony understood. Slowly, over the course of the conversation, the baronet had begun to realize that Edith had put a great deal more thought into her situation than he had. Her concerns were valid and she had every right to question his commitment towards her and her baby. One thing, he knew for certain, this child was certainly blessed to have a mother has strong and protective and loving as Edith. Now, if only she would allow him the occasion to prove that he could be just as good a father.

"Yes, I understand" he whispered, "and, if you'll only give me the opportunity, I'll do whatever it takes to earn your trust."

The young woman managed a weary smile, "I'm exhausted Anthony. I need to lie down for a bit. Will you be here when I wake up?"

It wasn't much, Anthony decided, nodding in response but they had to start somewhere, right?

"Promise?"

"I promise" the baronet replied firmly, in an effort to reassure her but his heart broke to see that Edith obviously had her doubts.


	16. One Step Forward

**I decided to come back to this story since it's been a few months since I updated. Thank you all for being so patient and continuing to read. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. xx**

A few hours later, the door to Edith's bedroom quietly opened, and the young woman stepped out hesitantly, peering cautiously around the room, half expecting to find that Anthony had again disappeared. Upon spying the baronet lounging in one of leather chairs and seemingly lost in thought has he stared out the window, relief flooded through her. Relief and a few other feelings, the young woman reluctantly admitted to herself.

Sensing Edith's presence, Anthony turned from the window, "I hope you rested well" he remarked, taking a moment to study the young woman's features.

I... I did. I... I feel much... much better now" the redhead stammered awkwardly, feeling a bit bashful now that she found herself at the receiving end of the tall blond's expression of tenderness. She certainly hadn't expected to see such concern directed towards her after having behaved in such an appalling manner towards him a few hours ago.

"Anthony" she murmured timidly, "I apologize for my behavior earlier, for being so..."

The older gentleman silenced her with a wave of his hand, "please, there's no need for an apology, my actions were just as atrocious, perhaps even more so. The past few weeks have been a troublesome, worrisome time for all concerned. I'm tired, you're exhausted, we've both been on edge, and the shock of finally seeing each other after so long... well, I think, it's all been rather overwhelming, wouldn't you agree." Edith merely nodded.

The two sat quietly for several minutes, and even though during the past eighteen months, both had imagined what they would say to one another upon meeting again, the couple, now that calmer heads prevailed, felt extremely uncomfortable, uncertain as to how to proceed now that they found themselves in just such a situation. Gone was the easy rapport from their previous relationships when neither had felt the need to fill the lingering silences with words or idle chatter. When both had been content to simply bask in the sweet pleasure of being together.

"Edith" the baronet began, in an effort to break the lull that had settled over them, "we have much to discuss but we need to do so in a rational manner. We mustn't let our emotions dictate the conversation, so, I think, perhaps, it would be best to get a good night's sleep and start fresh in the morning."

"You're right, of course" the strawberry blonde agreed, "It's just" she paused, chewing at her bottom lip anxiously.

"Just, what?"

"I was just wondering if... if anyone else... well... if you've told my family that you've located me?"

"No" the tall blonde shook his head, "Martha Levinson is the last person I spoke with before setting sail and that was weeks ago. The only other member of your family that I've spoken to is your Aunt Rosamund."

Embarrassed, the strawberry blonde blushed, "That's how you knew about the library and found my... the letter."

"Yes" Anthony nodded, wincing as he recalled the fury with which Lady Painswick had delivered her reprimand, "After giving me a severe tongue lashing, she allowed me to search your flat in hopes I might find a clue as to your whereabouts."

"So, one one else is..." Edith's brow furrowed and the baronet saw the pain that flashed briefly across her face "no one else bothered..." she tried once more, her shoulders slumping wearily in disappointment. "No one knows I've relocated to Boston?"

Understanding Edith as well as he did, Anthony, his heart breaking at the defeated look in the young woman's eyes, realized that what she'd really been trying to ask was whether anyone else had bothered to search for her. "I promise, my sw..." the baronet caught himself before the endearment tumbled from his lips, "I haven't told a soul. And, I won't, not until you're ready."

Edith studied his face intently as though trying to decide whether or not she should believe him. Resisting the urge to glance away, the older gentleman looked his former fiancee' directly in the eye, now was as good a time as any, he decided, to start rebuilding the trust he'd destroyed. "Edith, I'm well aware, that based on my behavior in the past, you have every right to be skeptical but I give you my word, I've neither spoken nor written to anyone."

The strawberry blonde stepped towards him, "Thank you" she whispered, hesitantly extending a hand in his direction. Grasping her wrist, Anthony brought Edith's hand to his chest, giving her delicate fingers a tentative squeeze. "Thank you" she repeated, beginning to quietly sob has the months of loneliness and frustration burst forth and spilled down her cheeks, "for caring enough to look for me."

Having gathered his courage, the baronet reached up, his fingers brushing ever so lightly at Edith's tears when a knock at the door startled them both.


	17. Knock, Knock Who's There

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews for the last chapter. I did borrow a line or two of Edith's from JF in this chapter. Now, who's at the door?**

Caught completely off guard by the knock at the hotel room door, Anthony and Edith stood silently, holding their breath as though hoping who ever it was would go away.

The knock sounded again, "Mr. and Mrs. Strallan, are you there?" Jimmy called out.

The couple glanced at each other but neither answered the bellhop.

"Edith, I know you're in there young lady, so, you'd best answer this door before I get upset."

"Is that?" Anthony cringed at the look Edith gave him.

"Yes," the strawberry blonde glared over her shoulder at him, "but then you already knew that didn't you!" she accused, flinging the door open.

"I swear Edith, I had no idea..."

"Liar!"

Poor Jimmy took one look at an angry Edith and an agitated Anthony before quickly scurrying away.

"Hello, what this?" Martha Levinson glided into the room as though she'd been expected, "It sounds as though there's trouble in paradise."

"Edith, I beg you, listen to me," Anthony pleaded "I realize how this must look but... believe me, I..."

"I'm through listening to you and your lies, Anthony Strallan," the young woman screeched, "I'll never believe another word you say."

"I didn't lie to you!"

"Oh, really, then what is she," Edith pointed angrily towards her grandmother, "doing here if you didn't tell her that youb'd found me?"

"I have no idea," the baronet shouted, "I gave you my word...""

"Ok, children, would one of you kindly explain what the hell is going on?"

"So, her arrival just hours after you show up at my door is just a coincidence, I suppose?"

"No, I called New York while you were sleeping and she flew here on her broom."

"Get out, Anthony! Do you hear me, get out!" the strawberry blonde repeated when the older gentleman didn't budge. "I never want to see your face again! Never!"

"Perhaps, Sir Anthony, it might be best," Martha intervened, "if you gave Edith and me a minute to ourselves."

"Of course," the tall blond gave a polite nod before trudging slowly towards the door. Stepping into the hall, he turned and for a long moment quietly stared at Edith, his brow furrowed, "You needn't hurry on my account Mrs. Levinson," he muttered at last, "I'm leaving. I can't handle any more of this...", he waved his hand in the air in exasperation, this madness," he sighed, wearily pulling the door shut as he left.

"My darling, what was that all about," Martha raised any eyebrow at her middle granddaughter.

"Not five minutes ago, _Sir Anthony_ promised me that he hadn't told anyone that I was in Boston and fool that I am, I believed him. Again."

"And, what makes you think the man is lying?"

Edith looked at her grandmother in disbelief, "You're here, aren't you?"

Martha Levinson studied Edith, "I can understand your reasoning my dear, but you're jumping to conclusions. Sir Anthony hasn't betrayed your trust, at least not as far as I know."

"What are you saying? I don't understand what you're saying!"

"I haven't spoken to your former fiancee' in weeks. I'll explain later how I came to find you but first, I think, you owe the gentleman an apology."

"But, but, you heard him" the strawberry blonde cried, "he said he was leaving. That he's had enough of...of my foolishness."

"I'm sure he was just letting off steam," Martha assured her, rambling idly about the room. She smiled suddenly, "He'll have to come back for these" she said, nodding towards the bags the baronet had left behind.

"You don't understand," the redhead was distraught, "Ever since Anthony's arrived, I've been nothing but horrible towards him. I've certainly haven't given him any reason to stay and whatever is in those bags he can easily replace."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," her grandmother murmured, peering into the older gentleman's luggage "I doubt he'd leave without taking this with him," she grinned knowingly. Reaching into the bag that had been left open, she withdrew the framed photograph of Edith that lay atop the baronet's other belongings.

At the sight of her picture, the devastated young woman began to weep, "But I've been so mean and spiteful, there's no reason he'd come back for that photograph now." _Except, perhaps, to burn it._ "Don't you see, I've ruined everything. He's gone and I'll never get another chance to set things right."

"Edith, pull yourself together," Martha ordered, "I'll go find Jimmy, perhaps Sir Anthony spoke with him before leaving. Don't give up hope, the man can't have gotten far. Besides he'll need to book passage to England so that gives us a bit of time to search for him."

Martha Levinson couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her as she stepped outside Edith's hotel room. Normally the picture of propriety, Anthony Strallan, shirt sleeves rolled up, tie undone, and his jacket discarded and crumpled under his head as a makeshift pillow, lay slumped against the wall fast asleep.

"Edith," she motioned her granddaughter over. "The poor man looks exhausted" she whispered has the strawberry blonde joined her.

For a moment, the two women stood quietly, simply admiring the sleeping baronet. With his hat tucked down over his eyes, his jaw sporting two days scruff from having not shaved, and his long legs sprawling from nearly one side of the hall to the other, the baronet was, Edith thought, quite handsome in such a state of dishevel. Her grandmother, it seemed, was entertaining an eerily similar notion. "My dear," she murmured, "if you don' t hurry up and decide whether or not you want Sir Anthony," the older woman paused and nudged her granddaughter's elbow, "I may just keep him for myself."


	18. Why The Sudden Change

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter! They truly made my day! Andith folks are the best! xx**

"Anthony," Edith gently shook the sleeping baronet's shoulder trying to rouse him from his slumber. When the older gentleman failed to respond, she tried again, this time a bit more forcefully, "Anthony, wake up!"

Startled, the tall blond sat up with a jolt, "What? What's wrong?" he stared dumbly at the strawberry blonde and her grandmother. "Where am I?" he asked, glancing around in confusion at his surroundings. Clearly, having woken up on the floor, had left the poor fellow a bit dazed.

"Nothing's wrong," Martha Levinson replied, her tone calm and reassuring, "but let's get you back inside the room. I'm sure the hotel frowns on guests sleeping in the hallway."

Edith, extended her hand towards him, a peace offering as much as it was an offer of assistance. I'm sorry, she mouthed, forcing herself to meet the baronet's glance. Hesitating ever so briefly, the baronet, giving the young woman a slight smile and nod of acceptance, grasped her tiny hand in his and hauled himself upright.

Back in the room, Martha took command, "I think we've had enough excitement for one day. I've taken a room at the end of the hall, so now I'd suggest, we all get a good night's sleep then meet back here tomorrow to sort everything out."

Anthony, who at this point merely wanted someplace to lay his weary bones, nodded his consent.

"Alright," Edith agreed, starting towards her bedroom, "give me just a few minutes to gather my things and I'll be..."

"And, just where do you think you're going young lady," her grandmother interrupted.

"Well, with you, of course."

"Oh, I don't think so, my dear girl," Martha laughed, "I love you but I'm not sharing a room, much less a bed, with you."

"But. I... I can't stay here."

"There's no reason for you to leave, Edith," Anthony shuffled wearily towards the door, "I'll see if there are any other rooms available. If not, I can always try the other hotels. If need be, perhaps, someone will be kind enough to allow me to occupy a chair in their lobby for the night."

"Hold it right there, Sir Anthony!" Mrs. Levinson ordered. Shocked by the woman's demanding tone, Edith's eyes widened in surprise and Anthony stopped dead in his tracks. In an effort to control her rising frustration at the younger couple, the older woman took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before continuing, "Edith, you've registered at this hotel under the name Strallan therefore, giving the impression that you and Sir Anthony are married. Jimmy even referred to you as Mr. and Mrs. Strallan when he showed me to your room. For pete's sake, this is America, not merrie olde England where the lady of the house sleeps in the east wing and the master in the west," she huffed. "Besides, this suite has two bedrooms, Sir Anthony is a true gentleman, and the man is completely exhausted!"

"The English aren't that stuffy," Edith retorted, feeling a bit indignant at such a remark. "At least, not for the past twenty years or so, we haven't been," she muttered under her breath.

Martha rolled her eyes, "the point I'm trying to make young lady, is that you started this little charade, Sir Anthony has contributed to it, and now, for the time being, it would be best for all concerned, if the two of you continued with it." Having a sudden flash of brilliance, she paused, chuckling inwardly at the devious little thought that occurred to her. "That is, unless you want to be the subject of gossip which will spread through Boston like a wildfire once tongues start wagging about the fact that a married couple such as yourselves occupy separate hotel rooms." She shook her head, "And, I can only imagine the tales that would ensue if Sir Anthony were to be seen sleeping in the hotel lobby. Why, it would be positively scandalous!"

There, that ought to put the fear of god into them, she thought smugly, seeing how, at least in her experience, there was nothing the English aristocracy seemed to dread more than the threat of a possible scandal.

The couple shared a knowing glance, realizing that any hint of a scandal could lead to someone digging even deeper into their personal lives in hopes of finding more dirt. And, as both well knew, someone delving into Edith Crawley's past was definitely the last thing the strawberry blonde needed at the moment. Unconsciously, Edith chewed her bottom lip, her fingers twitching anxiously has any other apprehensions were overridden by the fear that someone would discover she was unmarried and pregnant. Unaware she'd stumbled upon the metaphorical thorn in her granddaughter's side, Martha was more than pleased to see that the likelihood of becoming a public spectacle had apparently caused Edith and Anthony to sit up and take notice. She made to gather her belongings, pretending not to notice how Anthony, picking up on Edith's sense of uneasiness, circled the room, coming to a stop behind the young woman, his demeanor protective but not overbearing. Though the baronet maintained a polite distance, Martha wasn't blind, she saw that his manner clearly conveyed to her middle granddaughter the message, _**you are not alone, I'm here should you need me.**_ She pretended not to notice how Edith was drawn to him, stepping back as though trying to engulf herself in tall blond's comforting presence. She pretended not to notice how, in what appeared to be a joining of forces, they simultaneously reached for one another's hand, fingers interlocking has Anthony bent his head to whisper in the strawberry blonde's ear and Edith responded with a faint squeeze of her hand. After witnessing their earlier heated exchange, Martha raised an eyebrow at such an unlikely turn of events, wondering what on earth could possibly have caused such a drastic change in the couple's interactions.

Suddenly feeling as if she were an intruder, Martha cleared her throat, "I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Perhaps at luncheon would be better," the pair suggested in unison. "After everything that's happened today, I could certainly use the extra sleep," Edith supplied, although Martha suspected that wasn't the true reason for the delay.

Bidding the couple goodnight, Martha made her way down the hall. Once inside the room, she poured herself a nightcap, and taking a seat by the window, she stared out into the night, quietly mulling over the events of the entire day. Of one thing she was certain, there was something else going on with her granddaughter, something far more important than Edith's need to escape from her family or Anthony's having come to America in search of the young woman. And, whatever it was, the baronet was privy to and it made him feel extremely protective of Edith. Well, she thought, as she polished off her drink, tomorrow, we shall see how well that English reserve stands up to a feisty American who can be like a dog with a bone when she sets her mind to it.

 ** _I won't make any promises but hopefully we'll get to see Martha in action later this week ;)_**


End file.
